Not Another Teen Cosplay
by The-Chilly-Academic-Apprentice
Summary: I suck at summaries... this is a story following the lives of Organization XIII cosplayers at boarding school. Rated M for language, yaoi, crack and random Vexen torture, AU, OOC, and probably everything else. Sorry - this story is ON HIATUS.
1. Chemistry in Chemistry

**Not Another Teen Cosplay**

**This was originally written on my old account, Rated N For Noodles… thank you to everyone who read and reviewed on it! I've decided to revise it and put it onto this account instead.**

**History A crackish idea I thought up of walking home from a friend's house. I think we may have been talking about our cosplay costumes for the convention in November, which is what spurred this on.**

**Warnings Yaoi, crack, AU, OOC and if there's anything else the warning will be in the chapter intro.**

**Pairings Not definite on these but: onesided AkuRoku, definite Zemyx, definite VikuMaru (if it doesn't have a mention of 411 in it, I didn't write it) and anything else I decide to put in will be announced in the chapter intro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Chemistry in Chemistry**

"Sweetheart, don't wear your Zexion costume in school; not on the first day at least… Try and make a good impression on the mainstream, try and make some friends…"

That was what his mom had told him as she dropped him outside the gates of his new boarding school. And Ian had decided that maybe she was right. At his old school he'd been shunned by practically everyone for being Organization XIII obsessed. Every day, he'd turn up for class dressed in the infamous black trenchcoat, with his silvery-blue (dyed) hair brushed over one side of his face in Zexion's signature style. Maybe if there had been a single Kingdom Hearts fan in the school, he would have fit in better. But although several of his classmates had played the games, no one was as dedicated to the series as he was.

It wasn't going to be like that at this school, Ian decided. He was going to be a normal, mainstream kid. Sure, he could still like Kingdom Hearts, still play it, still own his cosplay costume, but he wasn't going to let it rule and potentially ruin his life.

His first class ever was Chemistry on a Friday morning, and he turned up for it dressed in a plain blue shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows, and faded jeans with a pair of black Converse. His hair was all brushed back out of his eyes, save for a few short bits that fell over his face. If his hair wasn't that odd silvery-blue color, he would've looked like any ordinary high school student: exactly the look he was aiming for. His trenchcoat, skinny black jeans and heavy boots that made up the Zexion costume were stowed safely at the back of his wardrobe, but the lexicon was in his backpack. He felt better carrying it around with him at all times.

Ian was a few minutes early for class, but the teacher was already seated at his desk, absorbed in what looked like the morning paper. He stole a glance at the man: pale, lanky, possibly in his early twenties, with long blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail and tossed forward over his left shoulder. His piercing green eyes were darting from left to right across the paper from behind slim, stylish glasses, and he was wearing a white lab coat over a black shirt and light jeans.

_Vexen, _Ian immediately thought, but mentally shook the name from his head and dropped his bag on a desk in the center of the room. He wasn't supposed to be doing that anymore, comparing ordinary people to the members of Organization XIII, but it was a hard habit to quit.

And immediately he was faced with it again: the desk behind the one he had chosen was already occupied. Another student was lounging back in his – or her, Ian couldn't quite tell – chair, twirling a strand of wavy pink hair around a long, slender finger, gazing mischievously at the teacher with midnight blue eyes and smirking ever so slightly.

_Marluxia?_

Was it just coincidence? Ian forced himself to believe it was. He sat down and turned to face this student, who, to his surprise, was now gazing mischievously at _him_.

"New classmate?" It was more of a statement than a query, in a voice that was distinctly masculine with a hint of what Ian could only describe as 'cheerleader'. Exactly how he had imagined a Marluxia cosplayer to sound. It was how all of the online ones sounded anyway…

"Yeah… I'm Ian." He stuck out a hand for the boy to shake, but instead the boy took a pen up, snatched Ian's hand and drew an intricate rose on its back in a matter of seconds, the name 'Kris' written neatly within its petals.

"You've officially been tagged," the boy giggled girlishly. Ian smiled, a little nervous of Kris already, and was glad that the teacher had stood up and was ushering the stragglers inside. Class was starting.

Ian had never liked Chemistry, but he was adamant to make an effort in this new school. Unfortunately, this particular Chemistry class wasn't structured at all, mainly because Kris and another few students were so intent on distracting Mr. Fox from his teaching. He was obviously either a student teacher, or an inexperienced one, because he often got flustered with these students, especially and oddly when Kris was involved. Ian found himself thinking of the awkward relationship between Vexen and Marluxia; it did seem like Kris was more in control than Mr. Fox, and Mr. Fox wasn't happy about it. But nothing Kris ever said or did in that class was snide, or nasty, quite unlike the other students. Ian was surprised to find Kris sticking up for the poor professor on more than one occasion.

He was glad for the end of class, and probably wasn't the only one, judging from the defeated, miserable voice Mr. Fox used to announce their homework, or the mad rush to the classroom door. Zexion's meticulous nature had long since rubbed off on him; everything in his bag had to be perfectly organized before he could move on to his next class, and by the time he had finished this, the classroom was almost empty. Mr. Fox was slumped at his desk, and – he groaned inwardly – vivacious Kris was babbling away to a blonde-haired boy still packing his stuff away in the front row. His midnight blue eyes immediately locked with Ian's, and the smirk crossed his face again as he made his way through the rows.

"May I?" he asked upon reaching Ian's side, and before Ian could even open his mouth to respond, he found Kris's hands curled in his hair.

"Ah…! Hey! What the hell?!"

Kris was pulling his hair forward, twisting it, styling it, splaying it across one half of his face, scarily like the way he had been wearing it before… "It looks better this way," he said, his smirk widening.

"But - !" Ian protested in vain.

"I'm sure you're having fun, but could you hurry up and get to your next classes?" Mr. Fox was standing over them, voice soft but icy. Kris grabbed Ian roughly by the arms and turned him to face the professor, smirk widening further.

"Doesn't he look like –" he began, but was cut off by Mr. Fox's stern glare and sharp voice.

"Just go before you get him into trouble!"

Kris let go of Ian's arms to fold his own, pouting. He looked as though he was about to protest, but instead reached for his bag, slung it over one shoulder and slid calmly past Mr. Fox. Ian stood paralyzed for a few moments, until Kris reached the door and turned to face them both once more.

"You owe me later for saving you in class, Vexen," he said silkily, winking before running out. "Wait up, blondie!"

Ian's jaw dropped, not because of Kris's blatant arrogance towards a teacher, not because of the blush creeping up from under Mr. Fox's collar, but because of the last two syllables of the pink-haired student's sentence.

_Vexen…?_

He left the classroom without a word, unconsciously sparing the teacher his dignity by keeping silent. Under different circumstances he would have questioned, but from that moment on, all through the rest of his classes, his mind was too preoccupied to pay attention to much else. The person he had marked as a Vexen look-alike had actually been called Vexen.

Did that mean Kris was deliberately making himself out to be Marluxia? There was too much evidence to support it: the dyed pink hair, the bubbly, effeminate way he did everything, the flower tag he had drawn on Ian's hand…

And of course, he had called Mr. Fox Vexen, unless Ian had heard wrong, and he sincerely doubted he had.

The former Zexion cosplayer felt a sudden surge of excitement; maybe he wouldn't have to be a former cosplayer for much longer.

It was evening. Dinner had just ended, and Ian had spent it watching Kris and the other sophomores he had been sitting with: the blonde boy he had been talking to after Chemistry class, and two other boys Ian didn't recognize; one long black-haired with silver streaks, the other with short spiked platinum blonde hair.

_Xigbar and Luxord…? _Ian found himself thinking, almost automatically, just because of their hairstyles. Probably not. It was the noughties; extreme hairstyles were commonplace and often were an expression of individuality, rather than part of a cosplay costume like his was.

He was walking back to his dorm, more specifically trying to remember his way back. All of the corridors looked the same to him at this stage, and the school was so big… He rounded a corner, expecting to find a sign pointing him in the direction of the residential section, but instead came face to face with the classroom he had been in that morning: Mr. Fox's Chemistry room. Usually, this late in the evening, the classrooms were empty, but a light was shining from underneath the door. Ian would have figured that Mr. Fox was sitting in there alone, correcting papers or something… if it wasn't for the volume of noise coming from the classroom. More than one voice was shrieking from behind that door, albeit incoherently. Ian's curiosity got the better of him; he crept up to the door, planning to press an ear to it and listening in. His plans backfired instantly; he expected the door to be firmly closed, but instead it was open just a fraction, enough to swing inwards when he leaned his weight on it. And, naturally, he crashed to the floor as it did so, having foolishly attempted to put all his weight on it. What he crashed in on was the last thing he expected to find, despite the events of the day.

The desks had all been pushed to the back of the classroom, along with most of the chairs, save for… about thirteen of them. And save for one, all of these chairs, arranged in a rough circle, were occupied. Ian recognized every person in the room, not as the people they actually were, but rather as the characters they were dressed as.

He had, quite literally, crashed an Organization XIII meeting. And Kris – Marluxia – was standing over him, that infuriating smirk fixed firmly in place.

* * *

**Reviews and concrit are welcome; please let me know if you want more or if I'm just wasting my time… Flames are welcome; will be used to roast chestnuts and toast marshmallows **

**If I'm not wasting my time, please note I won't be able to update that often (I don't get much Internet time…)**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	2. The Secret Meeting

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I feel loved. My initial plan didn't work (or hasn't worked as of yet) but I'm going to continue on because I really do like this idea!! I apologize in advance if I don't update too often… blame my parents… From now on I am going to refer to the cosplayers by their character names to cut out the confusion, save for Ian, who will shortly be reverted as well, no worries… Also, Axel is referred to as a she. THIS IS NOT A TYPO.**

**I love my spell-checker for the following reasons:**

**Xemnas: Lemons**

**Xigbar: Cigar**

**Xaldin: Balding**

**Zexion: Sexton**

**Marluxia: Malaria**

**Larxene: Larceny**

**I may write a one-shot with characters named like this…**

**Cut the rambling! I give you Chapter Deux!**

**XVI**

* * *

_**Chapter Two The Secret Meeting**_

His whole body felt as though it had frozen. He couldn't move anything except for his eyes, which were darting everywhere. And Marluxia was still standing over him, still smirking. It seemed an age before anything actually happened.

Axel got up and was at Marluxia's side in a heartbeat, glaring down at Ian with those familiar catlike green eyes.

"The hell are you?!" he spat, but Ian noted the tone of femininity in his voice. This Axel was actually a _girl_.

"Oh Axel…" Marluxia giggled as other members got to their feet; curious, outraged or otherwise. "Can't you see that this is the Zexion I was telling you about in study hall?"

Axel's face split into a grin. "Oh, right… Did you invite him, Marly?"

"Nope! Must've heard about our meeting from someone else…" He stuck out a hand, and Ian allowed himself to be pulled up off the cold classroom floor.

"He sure does look like the lil'emo…" Xigbar chuckled, "although we may have to do something with his hair…"

"I… I… wait… Uh…" Ian was lost for words.

"Who invited him?" Demyx asked, chewing childishly on a thumbnail. A murmur of curiosity swept through the room, which intensified when everyone realized that no one had invited him.

"I – No, I just – I mean…" Ian hung his head, completely lost for words. He was in shock; this was an actual Organization XIII cosplayer meeting! And it was missing a Zexion, he noted as his eyes swept from member to member, stopping on Vexen for longer upon realizing that the Chilly Academic was actually his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Fox.

"You cam across us by accident, is that what you're trying to say, Ian?" Marluxia asked, smirk replaced with an uncharacteristically kind smile. Ian nodded, eyes wide.

"So I take it you're an Organization XIII fan like us, eh?" Vexen got to his feet. Ian barely registered the question, just nodding his head to everything now.

_They have the coats, the hairstyles, the weapons even… They're holding a meeting, for Christ's sake! They must be hardcore fans! And it looks like there's no Zexion!_

His brain was buzzing with the after-shock excitement of it all; it took him a full minute to realize that Marluxia was waving a hand in front of his face and shouting in his ear.

"Helloo-ooo…? Earth to Ian…?"

He leapt back with a slight shriek, and the whole room burst into laughter.

"So…" Axel waited for the laughter to die down before speaking. "Are you a cosplayer or do you just like the wacky Zexion hairstyle?"

"Ah, I was a full-time Zexion cosplayer at my old school, but nobody was really into Kingdom Hearts… so I was kinda an outcast. I wanted to make friends here, I thought I'd start over, so I sort of gave up cosplaying…"

"Oh, please don't; we need a new Zexion!" Luxord piped up, his fake British accent thick and cocky.

"Yeah, our old Zexy graduated last year," Demyx added, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh," was all Ian could say.

"Please don't give up cosplaying…" Marluxia begged. "We really do need a new Zexion."

Ian thought about it… for about a second. "Okay. I'll be your Zexion."

Marluxia squealed in delight. "Wonderful!" He grabbed Ian by the arms once more and steered him to the empty chair between Axel and Vexen, then skipped lightly over to the chair between Demyx and Roxas.

"Let's introduce ourselves to the newest member!" he giggled once he was seated.

"Wait… I know these kinds of things," Ian said uncertainly, "isn't there a sort of initiation test, like to check if I'm a real fan or not?"

"Oh." Marluxia's grin faltered. "There is, actually…"

"We can leave it out," Xemnas interrupted, smiling wickedly. "I'm just glad to have my full Organization again…"

"Right! Well obviously Ian you already know me from Chemistry, and Vexen too," Marluxia babbled on. "Vexen is our staff supervisor for all the meetings and outings because he's a teacher and every club at this school needs a teacher to oversee it – it's in the rules somewhere - but generally we treat him like one of the gang –"

"Especially _you_, Marly," Larxene cut in with a small smirk.

" – because here he's not a teacher but rather a fellow Organization member." Marluxia shot a death glare in Larxene's direction, who stood up and swooped gracefully into a bow directed at Ian.

"Name's Larxene. Nice to meet you, Zexy."

"I actually meant introduce ourselves properly…" Marluxia growled.

"What's the point?" Larxene shot back. "He's going to be calling us by our Organization names anyway…"

"XI, XII, please… control yourselves!" Xemnas barked.

"Yes sir…" Marluxia muttered.

"Sorry Superior." Larxene took her seat.

"If this keeps up, nothing will ever get done at this meeting," Xemnas continued, glancing from member to member, expression cold.

"It's nine-thirty already, Superior…" Vexen pointed out.

Xemnas sighed. "I guess this meeting will be taken up with explanations…"

"Aww… but I wanted to talk about yaoi…" Xigbar groaned.

"Quiet, II!" The Superior's amber eyes flicked to his newest recruit's face. "We meet at nine pm every Friday in here to discuss the matters of importance to the Organization – "

"Namely yaoi, missions and field trips," Axel put in, earning a grin from everyone.

"Yaoi?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"You know about Organization XIII pairings, don't you…?" Xemnas asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Oh, of course I do, I just didn't think…"

"That we were into that kind of stuff?" Demyx finished.

"What sane Organization XIII fan _isn't_ into that kind of stuff?" Xigbar laughed, eyeing Luxord pointedly.

"I never said I wasn't!" Luxord protested. "You just all think I'm a homophobe because of that damn fic!"

Ian allowed himself a small smile; he might have known the particular fic Luxord meant…

"Is it really okay for me to join you guys, I mean, just like that…?" he asked nervously.

"Sure it is!" Demyx chirped. "We need a Zexion!"

"You've got a lot to live up to though," Lexaeus put in. "Our last Zexion was the one who organized all of this. Xemnas was afraid we'd be lost without him…"

"Well now we don't have to be!" Marluxia said brightly.

"All in favor of accepting Ian into our Organization without initiation?" Xemnas called, to a rousing response of twelve hands held high in the air. Ian couldn't help but grin like an idiot; he didn't have to give up his old lifestyle after all…

"Meeting dismissed! See you all bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, short chapter… I have some fun planned in the next one though!**

**Reviews and concrit welcome as always.**

**Currently working on some Vexen-x-Marluxia-x-OC, some AkuRoku and some Zemyx if you're interested…**


End file.
